Black
by Black Platinum
Summary: Sam always says she's Gothic to be different. But what if there's another reason behind it? A painful reason caused by someone in her own family? Preseason 3  Some DxS
1. Cloudy day

Sam was having a bad day.

Sure the sky was overcast, which she liked. Sure both of her best friends, Danny and Tucker were able to come home with her. _And_ it was Friday, so, they got a break from school. But it was still a bad day for her.

She thought no one noticed her moodier than usual behavior, which was just fine with her. Sam hated it when her friends kept asking what was wrong.

_I know its selfish to think that way. But I really don't want to tell them._

The trio walked down the street toward her house. All of them in coats due to the November chill in the air. Sam stared at the sidewalk, deep in her thoughts while half-way listening to the boys talk about their newest video game obsession.

"…the worst part is _after_ you get through the army of robots," Tucker was sputtering out. " There's this _huge_ robot at the end of the battle field. He's, like, impossible to beat. And I can't find any cheat codes for that level anywhere!"

Danny laughed. "I guess they want us to figure it out ourselves. I still can't get past level 8."

"Aw, _that_ level's easy."

"Only because you _were_ able to find cheat codes for that one."

"Well, yeah, but I could probably beat it without them. Its just this monster robot that has me stuck on level 11."

"Ask Sam to help you. She probably already has it beat."

Tucker glanced at Sam, walking beside him. "Hey, Sam. Can you show me how to get past the giant robot on Doomed 2?"

She didn't answer.

"Sam! Hey!" Tucker waved his hand in front of her face. "Anybody home in there?"

She jerked her head up. "Huh? Oh. What is it Tucker?"

"How do you get passed level 11 on Doomed?"

"I thought girls couldn't play video games."

"Aw, Sam, that was along time ago. Please tell me. _Pleeease?_"

"Well, to beat the robot at the end…" She gave a dramatic pause.

"What? What do you do?"

"…you have to learn to play without cheat codes."

"Aw, come _on_ Sam!"

"Tucker, the only way you've gotten that far was _with_ the cheat codes. Learn to play the game with your own brains, _then_, come ask me for help," she snapped.

_Like I have the patience for stupid problems like that._

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Sam," Danny cut her off from an insult she was about to throw at Tucker. "Is something wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Danny. I'm just tired is all."

"Are you sure? You've been kinda…cranky today."

_Danny, its none of your business. It'd be better for_ both_ of us if you stay out of it._ "Yes, I'm sure."

The house was right in front of the group now. Fortunately for them because it started to rain. The boys ran inside, but Sam stayed back. She liked walking in the rain. Especially light drizzle like this. When she did get inside, Danny and Tucker were already out of their coats.

"So," Sam hung her coat in the closet. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Watch a kung fu movie in your theater and gorge ourselves with pizza and ice cream!" Tucker scampered toward the basement like a happy puppy.

"Movie it is, I guess."

"Sam," Danny started. "I know you said nothing's wrong, but, um…" he scratched the back of his head. "…I just wanted…I mean…if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Sam felt her cheeks turn red. "Oh, uh, okay. Thanks Danny."

"Yeah. Anytime." Danny started to blush too.

Sam pulled out her cell phone as they went downstairs and ordered the pizza. Then she sat down between Danny and Tucker to watch the movie.

_I really should learn to hide my emotions better before they figure out the whole story._

She glanced at Danny.

_My grandfather died on this day a couple of years ago. But that's not the what's bothering me._

_Neither of them would understand why I'm glad someone in my own family is dead._


	2. The boy with blue eyes

Heellllooo. (I forgot to do one of these things in the first chapter.)

I'm Platinum. I'm kinda new here and this is the first fan fic I've ever posted on the internet. So if it sucks, that's why.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. School and stuff... you know how it is. Actually, I think school was created to suck the creativity out of people. Well, it does for me anyway.

Anyway, ya'll didn't come here to listen to me complain, so I'll shut up and let you read my pitiful, little scrap of a chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, it wouldn't have ended yet.

* * *

_9 years ago_

"Mom, I don't wanna come here," five-year-old Sam whined.

Her whole family had moved to this concrete wasteland, a.k.a. Amity Park yesterday. Couldn't she have _one_ day off from kindergarten? Besides, she hated this place.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you have to go to school."

And that was another thing Sam hated: school. At her old home, she didn't really fit in. Even though she was just in kindergarten, no one wanted to be around her. She only had one friend and that was Anna. Now she was stuck here, in a far away place, away from her only friend.

"Why? I don't like school and I don't like Amity Park. Mommy, I wanna go home."

"This is our home now, sweetheart. You'll have to learn to like it."

Sam gave up. After a day and a whole morning of begging and complaining, she still couldn't get her parents to take her back to their old house.

_Its all Grandpa's fault. _He's _the one who made us all move here._

She scowled all the way up the school stairs and all the way down the long, pastel hall.

"Sam, will you _please_ try to be happy?"

Sam replaced her frown with a big overly-fake smile. Her mom sighed in frustration. They came to a sickenly bright room at the end of the hallway. Squealing, happy kids ran this way and that.

"Now, let's see. Where's your teacher?" Sam's mom said to herself.

A blonde woman, who looked like she should still be in school herself, walked up to them.

"_Hi!_" she smiled. "Welcome to Amity Park elementary. Is this Samantha?" she looked happily at the frowning girl in front of her. "I'm Ms. Frost. I'll be your teacher for this year. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

_Sure I'll have fun. Its just a big building full of people who's happiness makes me want to puke._

"See, Samantha? Doesn't this place look nice?" her mom asked.

"I want to go home."

"Sam…"

"Oh, its alright, Mrs. Manson," Ms. Frost interrupted. "Its usually tough on the first day. But you'll be fine, wont you sweetheart?"

Sam sighed in irritation.

"Ok. I guess I should be leaving now. Bye honey. I'll see you after school."

"Bye, Mommy." _Thanks for leaving me. _

"Okey-dokey," Ms. Frost said when Sam's mom was gone. "Want to meet the other kids?"

_No_

"I guess so."

Ms. Frost took her hand and led her to a group of some of the others.

"Hey, guys," she said. "I want you to meet someone. This is Samantha Manson. She just moved here from Colorado."

The kids looked amazed that she was here from such a far away place.

"She doesn't know anyone here, so could you do me a favor and show her around?"

"Sure!" said a Latino girl with a curly, black ponytail.

"Alright. You kids have fun," Ms. Frost smiled even bigger. "Class starts in a few minutes." She left them to themselves, probably off to talk cheerfully to more kids.

"Hi, Samantha," the Latino girl spoke again. "I'm Paulina and this is my friend Star." she pointed to a blonde girl beside her.

"Hi," Sam said shyly.

"I like your hair," Paulina continued. "Its so pretty. I wish I had straight hair like yours. Wanna be our friend? You look awful lonely. We can play beauty shop, and go to each other's birthday parties, and all kinds of stuff!"

While Sam didn't really like playing beauty shop, she did like the idea of having someone to play with.

"Um, sure." she smiled for the first time that day.

There was a few things that Sam noticed about her new friends. One was they loved nothing more than attention. If they didn't get their way, they would throw insane tantrums that made even Ms. Frost frown. Another thing they loved was talking. But Sam didn't mind that so much. It saved her from having to talk alot. Anyway, Paulina and Star took their job as "Sam's guide" (she had made it clear she didn't like being called Samantha) _very_ seriously. They made sure she knew every detail about the school, kids, teachers, classes, and what foods to avoid in the cafeteria.

Lunch was actually kinda fun. It was nice to actually have friends and not be looked down upon. Paulina and Star, of course, talked the whole time. And they introduced Sam to their other two friends, Dash and Qwan. They were two cute, rough, but not very smart boys. And they could talk as much as the girls.

So far, everything was going great.

"See," Star was saying. "Over here is the swings. And there's the sand box right there…"

"I hate the sand box," Paulina broke in. "It gets me all dirty and I hate getting dirty."

"Me too."

It was playtime now and all three kindergarten classes were out on the playground. Which was way bigger than the one at Sam's old school.

"I like the sandbox," Sam said.

Paulina and Star didn't hide their looks of disdain.

"But don't you wanna get on the swings instead?" Star whined.

"I…guess so."

Instant smiles appeared on both girls' faces.

"Ok!" Paulina squealed. Both of them took off for the swings leaving Sam behind.

_Oh well. I guess the swings aren't so bad._ She started walking toward them. As she looked around, she couldn't help but notice a small boy sitting on a bench all by himself.

He had dark black hair, but what stood out most to Sam was his crystalline blue eyes.

_Wow. What pretty eyes that boy has._ She frowned to herself. _I wish _I_ had pretty eyes like him._

"SSSAAAAAMMM!!!"

Sam turned to see Paulina run up to her.

"Why didn't you come with us?"

"Who's that?" Sam ignored Paulina's question and pointed at the boy.

"Hm?" Paulina looked at where Sam was pointing. "Oh. That's just Danny Fenton. Don't talk to him. He's weird. His sister's cool though. Jazz is. She's a 2nd grader. You can talk to her if you want. Just not him."

Sam couldn't stop looking at the boy. That _Danny_ boy.

"He looks lonely."

"Its his fault. He wont talk to _anyone_. Except Tucker Foley. But that doesn't count cuz he's weird too. Uh…I don't think he's here today. Good. He's annoying."

Sam found herself not listening. And she didn't really notice she was walking toward him until she heard Paulina calling her name.

"Sam! Sam, hey! Don't go to him! SAM!!! HEY!!! COME BAAAACK!!!"

Sam stopped in front of Danny, who was staring at his feet.

"Hi," she said.

He slowly looked up. Their eyes met and he immediately blushed.

"Hi," he almost whispered.

"I'm Sam. Sam Manson. I'm new here."

Danny nodded and continued to stare at the ground.

"Are you okay?"

He still wouldn't look up. "I'm fine."

Sam sat down beside him and followed his lead at looking at the ground. "Don't you wanna play, Danny?"

"How do you know my name?"

"She told me." Sam pointed to Paulina. She'd given up on Sam and was on the swings with Star.

"Oh." Danny wrinkled his nose.

"What?"

"I don't like her. She's mean to me. Just like all the other kids here."

Sam felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to be an outcast.

"I'll be nice to you."

Danny looked up for the first time since Sam came up to him. "Really?" he smiled.

She smiled too. "Uh, huh. I'll be you're friend. And I'll beat up anyone who's mean to you. Well, except them." she nodded toward Star and Paulina. "They're kinda my friends too."

Danny thought it over. The new girl that the "popular" kids hung out with wanted to be _his_ friend? "Ok."

Sam's smile got bigger.

_I don't think even Grandpa can ruin this._

She knew she was wrong, but it was nice to live in the moment for once.

* * *

Ok. so that's it for now. This was more of a filler (a filler already?). Beginings are usually hard for me. Please R&R and consructive critisism would help me lots. I'll try to get Ch. 3 up next week. It'll be longer and darker. Heh, I _had_ to give you a happy chapter now. Cause there probably wont be another one 'til the end. 

See ya later

-Black Platinum


	3. Dog

Hello again, everybody.

First off, I'm so sorry this is as late as it is. I said a week and it ended up being over a month. All thanks to school and my lazy butt. Plleeeaase forgive me!!!

ahem

Anyhoo, here's chapter 3 for all my favorite (and patient) people.

Disclaimer: Dog, Mr. McCorplan, and Sam's grandpa are all mine. Nothing else is except for the story, of course.

* * *

It had been three days since Sam had moved to Amity Park. And even though she hated to admit it, she was actually starting to like the place. She had gone to the park (much to her mother's dismay) earlier with Danny and finally got to meet Tucker. He was definitely…interesting to talk to. Paulina, on the other hand, wasn't very happy with Sam hanging around them. She had finally given up trying to keep them apart. She was so used to getting her way, it was almost traumatizing that her new friend wasn't listening to her. 

Oh well.

Sam noticed, though, that her group of friends would whisper about her anytime she went to play with Danny. And she knew the same would happen with Tucker when he came back after the weekend.

But she didn't care.

This she was telling to Anna who had called that Saturday. Sam was sitting on the lawn chair beside the outside pool, wishing her friend was there with her instead of pretty much across the country.

Well, I guess you can't have everything. Even if you are rich.

"Paulina doesn't sound nice," Anna was saying.

"She's not really _mean_. She's nice most of the time."

"She sounds like the kids here."

"But at least she'll play with me. The girls at home wouldn't."

"No. That's true. Um, hey! Is your grandpa being any nicer to you?"

"Not really," Sam lowered her voice. "He's kinda gotten meaner."

"You should tell your mommy. Or your grandma."

"Yeah." She looked around the yard. She didn't like getting on the subject of her grandpa too much. He might hear, and then she'd really be in trouble.

"When are you coming back home, Sam?"

"I dunno. I'll have to ask Daddy."

"Soon?"

"Maybe." She looked around the yard again.

_Why do I keep having this funny feeling that someone's watching me?_

Then she saw…who the crap?

There was a straggly looking man with long, dirty blond hair and torn up clothes. He was clutching to the wrought iron fence that surrounded the yard and staring at her like she was a zoo animal.

"AHHHH!!!" Sam jumped from her chair and backed away. Her freaked out screaming hadn't fazed the man, though.

Actually he looked even more interested.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?!" came Anna's voice.

"Th-th-there's a f-funny looking guy over there!"

"What?"

"I gotta go, Anna."

"Wait! Sam…!" her voice was cut off by Sam pressing the off button.

She stood frozen for many moments. She didn't want to run, because she was scared of what he might do.

_Its ok. Its ok. There's a big fence between me and him. He wont get me. He can't._

But then she noticed that the man wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the house.

"Pretty house," he slurred. Drool dribbled down his chin.

"Y-yes. It _is_ pretty," Sam stuttered.

_What a strange person._

"Preeeeettttyyyyy." His face twisted into a goofy smile. "I stay?"

"N-no! You're a stranger and strangers can't stay here. You go home!"

His gazed was fixed on her once again. He cocked his head like a mangy stray dog that pretended it didn't know what "get!" meant.

Actually, he reminded Sam of a mangy dog.

"Wha' home?"

"You don't have one? Are you one of those homeless people?"

Typical naïve five-year-old question.

The man shook his head, a little too hard I might add. It sent him toppling over.

"Are you ok?"

Now an overly enthusiastic nod.

"I want cheeseburger."

"Um, I don't have one with me right now. There's a McDonald's down the street though."

"Mmmmm, McDonald's." He licked his lips with a dreamy look on his face. But than his smile turned into a frown. "But...but no money."

Sam instantly felt sorry for the man. Stranger or not, he deserved to have a cheeseburger from McDonald's.

"Hey, I don't have any cheeseburgers _now_, but we do have some leftovers. You like chicken?"

He thought this over. "Chicken?"

"Yes."

Again, he nodded enthusiastically, but with his tongue hanging out. Sam's train of thought was saying dog, dog, dog.

"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't make a sound," she put her finger over her lips. "And don't go anywhere."

"No go home?"

"No, don't go home. Just stay there." She ran quietly to the mansion's back door and looked back to make sure the dog man was still there. Good, he had stayed. And was occupying himself with a fly buzzing around his head. Satisfied, she stepped into the house. Everything was quiet.

_Good. I guess Grandpa's downstairs or something._

She tiptoed through the hall and into the kitchen. Her heart thudded in her chest; still there was no sound except for that and the hum of the fridge. She silently opened the door and snatched the chicken from the bottom shelf. Sam stuck it in the microwave, praying that it wouldn't alert that monster of a man. But one little piece of chicken didn't seem to be enough. She tapped her chin, looking around for something else. Then she remembered the half-empty bag of grocery store popcorn in the cabinet. That would be good.

She took the chicken from the microwave, grabbed the popcorn, and ran out the door.

Luck was obviously on her side right now. And the dog man had stayed where he was, too.

"Here ya go!" she called out once she got close enough.

He looked up with a half chewed stick in his mouth. "Food!" He spit the wet stick out of his mouth and grabbed the food from between the bars. The chicken was eaten in an instant, and it didn't take long for him to go through half of the popcorn. Sam was sitting with her knees to her chest watching him.

"What's your name?" she politely asked.

"Hmm?" the dog man turned to her with his face packed with food.

"Your name. What is it?"

"Mmm…I dun have one."

"But you gotta have a name! Didn't your mommy give you one? How do people know who you are?"

He stopped half-bite. "Me mum is dead."

"Oh. That's really sad."

He nodded in agreement.

"What do I call you?" she sensed he didn't want to talk about his mom.

"I dunno."

She thought a second. "Can I call you Dog?"

The man looked at her so long she thought he'd gotten mad. But a smile spread over his face and he nodded.

"My name Dog."

Sam laughed a little bit. "Yep."

Dog laughed a little too. Now that Sam had fed and named him, she felt like they could be friends. Despite their age difference.

Until she heard the back door slam. And someone scream her name…

_Current time_

"Sam!"

That voice jolted her from her memory. Tucker.

"What is it?"

"I think the pizza's here."

Now that he'd mentioned it, she _could_ faintly hear the doorbell ringing. Good thing he had heard it then, or she would've forgotten all about it. Sam got out of her chair and headed upstairs. The ringing was getting faster now and being accompanied by knocks on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered. She opened the door as soon as the pizza boy had lifted his hand to knock again.

"Um, here's your pizza, Sam."

"Thanks, Nate." She took the pizza and gave him a twenty.

"_Twenty_ bucks? Gee, thanks, Sam!"

"Mmhmm." she closed the door before he had the time to leave.

The smell of pepperoni must have wafted downstairs, cause Sam was greeted with two hungry boys before she even got to the bottom of the steps.

"I want the one with hamburger!" Tucker said. "You _did_ order hamburger, didn't you?"

"Yes, Tucker. Will you move?! Let me sit it down first!"

Hunger wouldn't let him be scared of Sam's bad mood. He was snatching pizza slices before she could even get to the table.

_Stupid boys._

"Better hurry and get some Sam or it'll be all gone," Danny smiled. Sam glared to hide the smile that his usually caused. That and his eyes were her biggest weakness and he knew it too.

That didn't mean she had to admit it, though.

"She doesn't have to worry about that," Tucker replied. "No one wants to eat her 'garden variety' pizza."

"At least I'm not eating a poor, innocent animal like _you_ are."

"But it sure is a delicious innocent animal."

His "funny" comment was short-lived when he felt one of the empty boxes hit his head.

"Mean," he muttered.

"Your fault." She went back to her seat in front of the movie screen. Where her mind once again drifted from the movie and back to her morbid past…

_Flashback_

"Samantha Manson! What do you think you're doing?!"

Both Sam and Dog flinched at _his_ booming voice. Dog took one look at the older, gruff man and high-tailed it out of there. Popcorn bag and all.

Sam knew better than to try and stop him.

"You get over here right now!"

She reluctantly stood, not bothering to wipe the grass off her pants. After living with him her whole life, she knew it would be dangerous not to obey. Once she got into the house, he slammed the door shut and stuck his ugly nose in her face.

"What were you doing?" he asked again, only in a loud whisper this time. There must have been someone else in the house cause other-wise, he would have been screaming louder than a Metallica concert. "You stupid girl! This is why you need to stay in the house!"

"H-he was hungry," her voice wavered from unspilled tears. "I j-j-just wanted to h-help him!"

"He doesn't need help! He's a stupid, grungy man who doesn't even need to be in this neighborhood!"

"That's not true!"

"What did you say?!"

Sam didn't think she should apologize for sticking up for Dog. Maybe another type of apology might help.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry for talking to strangers! I wont do it again! Honest, I wont!"

"Talking to strangers? I don't _care_ about that!"

"B-but…"

"Go ahead and let someone kidnap you for all I care! I'd actually be glad for that! I just don't want you around that bastard!"

Now Sam was just confused. What was wrong with talking to Dog if it wasn't about "not talking to strangers"?

Her grandpa sighed in irritation. "Now, come here. I need you to meet someone."

More confusion. So somebody _was_ here.

Sam followed her grandpa down the hall to the living room. It was a large room that was decorated like a European castle. Minus the huge, plasma-screen TV, anyway. On the dark leather couch was a suited man who fit the room as if it was a display in a furniture store. He looked middle-aged and was pretty handsome, but didn't look friendly at all. He rose from the couch once he noticed them walk in.

"So," he fixed his tie. "I assume this is her."

Sam felt small under his cold gaze.

"Yes, yes. I don't understand why you would want _her_. She's not much at all."

"Well, she's related to you, isn't she?"

"If it were _my_ choice, she wouldn't be."

"I don't see why." His gaze locked on Sam again. "Hello, miss." He held out his hand. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. I'm sorry. My name is Henry McCorplan."

Sam lightly shook his hand. "My name's Sam," she said in a small voice.

"Its short for Samantha," her grandpa irritably explained.

"What a pretty name, Sam. How old are you?"

"Five." her voice was even smaller.

"Five. Hmm," he turned back to her grandpa. "Don't you think we should wait until she's a little bit older."

"You should at least tell her what's going on."

_Older? Older to do what?_

Sam started feeling sick to her stomach. Were they going to take her away? What was going on? And who _is_ this…_Henry_ guy?

Mr. McCorplan sighed. "Fine. Its your say. Well, little Sam, have you eaten yet?"

Sam shook her head.

"Then how would you like for me to take you to get some lunch, hm?"

She didn't know what she should say. For once, she looked at her grandpa for help.

"Go ahead and take her. But make sure that you get her home in two hours. Her parents and grandma will be home soon, and I don't want them suspicious."

"Don't worry about that. Ready to go, Sam?" He held out his hand again.

Sam was even more scared. She didn't want to go anywhere with this strange man. Her grandpa _had_ said he'd wanted her to be kidnapped. Fear chocked her up and she almost started to cry.

"Now, now, don't worry," Mr. McCorplan's voice became softer and kinder. "I wont hurt you. And I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, ok? I'll buy whatever you want to eat no matter how expensive it is."

She obviously had no choice in the matter. And he did say he wouldn't hurt her. She took his hand and let him lead her out the door. Her grandpa said goodbye to neither of them.

77777777777777777

Dog sat behind some bushes that were close to the Manson's house, nervously chomping on what was left of the popcorn. He felt really bad for leaving the little girl behind. He could've at least tried to rescue her. Though, that would probably get a call for the police and end up helping no one.

What was the little girl's name again? It started with an "S"…

_She was a very nice little girl. I'm sorry she has to be anywhere around that man._

He reached into the bag, but found nothing but crumbs. Crap.

He laid down on the grass, wishing he was in a better situation.

_People think I'm stupid and not good for much. No, I can't talk much better than a three-year-old, but its because…every time I try to say something, it wont come out right. That's why I can't get a job. Or a house. Or a family. _

A small bird landed on his chest, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

Dog did, however, find himself wishing that the little girl with a name that started with "S" was his daughter. Or baby sister. He wouldn't treat her the way he knew her evil grandfather did.

Even though he knew neither wish would come true, he _did_ feel some kind of responsibility for her. Heck, she'd fed him, didn't she? And named him. Even if she did name him after an animal. Dog couldn't help it, but he was starting to smile.

It was erased when he heard the bang of a door. He shot up from the ground, sending the bird flying away. There was a voice coming from the man walking down the driveway of the big house. Dog knew it wasn't Mr. Manson. He cautiously sat a little taller to see.

A middle-aged man in a business suit was leading the little girl to his car. A really expensive looking black car that you would expect a business man to drive.

Dog shuddered. He knew that man almost as well as Sam's grandfather. And he also knew that whatever was going on meant no good news for her…

Hey…

…he finally remembered her name.

77777777777

Sam didn't feel comfortable riding into the city with Mr. McCorplan. His car was stuffy with that new car smell. And she didn't even want to sit on the perfect leather seats. Her grandfather always had a long sermon ready for her every time she was forced to ride in his car. It pretty much summed down to "don't stain, tear, or throw up on the leather seats".

But Mr. McCorplan didn't really seem like that. She still didn't like him though.

"Here we are," he said when they pulled up to the restaurant. It was one of those fancy street-corner restaurants downtown. She'd been to many of those before, but not this one.

Mr. McCorplan stopped the car on the side of the street and opened the door for her. Then he handed the keys to the valet.

"This is one of my favorite places," Mr. McCorplan said, leading her inside. "They have the best food in Amity Park."

No kidding. The inside said it all. The smells alone would make you lose control and start drooling.

He had obviously planned this whole thing earlier. They were taken to their table almost as soon as they got there. After Mr. McCorplan ordered their drinks, tea for him and Coke for her, (since her parents didn't allow her to drink sodas, she took advantage of being here without them) she quietly waited for him to look over the menu. She needed him to tell her what was on there. She could read, but not these big words. And she wanted to know what was going on.

"I think I'll get the lobster this time. Or no, maybe the T-bone. What do you want to eat, Sam?"

"Chicken." She thought of Dog.

"They have all kinds. Which one do you want?"

_I can't read what they have, Dummy._

"Just a sandwich."

"Well, alright." He continued trying to decide between lobster and steak. It was taking him so long, she could hardly stand waiting. She just had to know…

"Mr. McCorplan?" she finally summoned up the courage to ask.

"Hm?"

"What are we here for?"

Seeing his confused expression, she tried to explain.

"My grandpa said that something was going on. And…and you said that I had to be older for…whatever it is."

"Ah, yes that. Oh, its nothing of great importance. I just need to get to know you a little better."

Suddenly, Sam's fear of being kidnapped surfaced again. She would sometimes see these little kids on TV (her grandpa always had the main TV on the news). They would be taken from their families by these mean people and couldn't go home. She started to imagine being taken to some far off place and locked in a dark dungeon. Like the princesses in her storybooks. Mr. McCorplan might have a dragon to attack anyone who would try to save her. Her grandpa might try to lead the police in the different direction than where she was. But Danny would know better. He would be on a little white pony and along with Tucker and her grandma, find the dungeon. They would slay the dragon and rescue her, then Mr. McCorplan and her grandpa would be taken to jail. Her mom and dad would throw a big parade where she would be at the front on a purple float (she hated pink) made special by Paulina and Star. Even Anna and Dog would be there.

"There is one thing I need to give you though," Mr. McCorplan snapped her out of her daydream. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. "This was made just for you."

Sam gingerly took it out of his hand. It was so…_shiny_. It was a star surrounded by a square. And on either side, there was a crystal teardrop. She knew that this had to be really expensive. But she didn't really care how much it cost.

It was just so beautiful.

"Um, thank you. What's it for?"

"You'll find out in a few years. But for now, keep it hidden from your parents, ok? Don't lose it. Its important that it stays someplace where you can find it, so that when the time comes, you'll be ready."

* * *

Ok, not a very good chapter, is it? Keep Dog in mind, by the way. He's not gonna show up for a while, but he's really important. and he likes living in people's minds. Jeez, McCorplan's kinda creepy.

Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed that. Please review. It's good for motivation and it might make me type faster. ;) And thanks to the people who already have.

Good bye.


End file.
